


The Man of His Dreams

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah never expected to fall for someone like Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man of His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written on New Year's Eve 2008.

"I got champagne so we can ring in the new year in style."

Sean comes back from the kitchen carrying the bottle and two crystal flutes, and the moment Elijah sees him, there it is, that little flutter in his chest, right above his heart. It happens every time he sees Sean, and never ceases to surprise him.

When Elijah had dreamed of falling in love, it was never Sean's face he'd seen. It had always been a different type, the clichéd tall, dark and handsome stranger who would sweep him off his feet.

Instead, the man of his dreams had been fair and on the short side, and love had come, not in a whirlwind, but slowly, beginning in friendship, and growing over time and despite many obstacles. Some things you just couldn't predict.

Seconds before midnight, Sean fills both glasses, then hands one to Elijah. "To the new year," he toasts, entwining his arm with Elijah's. "And to making all of our dreams come true."

As they watch the ball drop in Times Square, they sample their champagne. "You've already made all of my dreams come true," Elijah says, touching his lips to Sean's. "Happy New Year, Seanie."


End file.
